L’art d’avoir la méga poisse 24 heures
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 57] ... Tout le résumé tient dans le titre, ci dessus... Sadique moi ? NON ... YAOI


Titre : **L'art d'avoir la méga poisse 24 heures**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série des petits OS du mardi… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 57) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Os super marrant on voit que tu as vraiment eu du plaisir à l'écrire !!!_

_Mais pauvre Duo quand même..._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 31 mai et 1__er__/2 et 3 juin 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 5 juin 2007 à 17h45._

Bon, alors là, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir de l'inspiration pour ce texte. Je me suis terriblement amusée et j'ai bien rigolé à écrire celui-ci… Pauvre Duo…  
Que voulez-vous, qui aime bien châtie bien et c'est que je l'aime Duo. Niak niak…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◇

**_Tous les OS du mardi sont courts, vous voici prévenus…_**_**  
**_**_Même minis parfois !_**_**  
**_

◇ … ◇

◇ **OS du ****MARDI **◇

◇ … ◇

◈ Merci à **Siashini **pour cette correction.◈

◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 56 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **cristalsky** - **Mademoiselleblue** - **Noan** - **Yami Sheina** - **SNT59** - **lisou52** - **jojo** - **Iroko** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami**- **kela **- **zashikiwarashi** - **thefrenchfan** - **Vanilly** - **ilham** - **Hissha** - **L'ange gardien** - **nagoyaka** - **Dame Emma**- **haevenly** - **JustShad'y** - **mimi** - **Kirin-Tenshi** - **littledidi11 **- **Shini-Cat** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◇

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **SOS Duo** " :

**Shini-Cat :** … Bon, je n'ai toujours pas ton mail (j'ai quand même refait un essai, mais na, cela ne veut pas fonctionner. Donc je repasse via l'OS du mardi.  
Pauvre bête. Minou a pris une douche forcée… Je pense que ma chatte n'aurait pas plus apprécier que le tien… Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ai fait rire à nouveau et si tout va bien celui de demain devrait être encore plus... Hmmmm... Tu verras bien, en le lisant ci-dessous… Merci pour ta review et BISOUS. Catirella

◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'art d'avoir la méga poisse 24 heures**

**

* * *

**

Lorsqu'une journée commence mal, c'est mort pour le reste de celle-ci.

Ce matin comme presque tous les matins, je me réveille en sursaut. Je m'étais bien évidemment ré-endormi après les hurlements du radioréveil. Du coup, 30 minutes pratiquement de retard.

Je me prends les pieds dans les draps. J'avais entraîné ceux-ci avec moi lorsque je me suis extirpé du lit comme un zébulon. Je me vautre bien évidemment, comme un gros poulpe et j'évite de justesse de perdre des dents en atterrissent sur mon bordel à même le sol.

Pourquoi un poulpe ?

Á cause de mes cheveux longs, que j'ai omis de re-natter hier soir avant de me coucher.

Donc je disais…

Après une arrivée des plus douloureuse dans la salle de bains, direct sans passer par la casse petit-déjeuner. Me voici sous la douche et là je calcule mal mon coup et hurle lorsque je m'ébouillante presque avec l'eau chaude.

Et mes cheveux mes cheveux, misère… J'ai mis trois plombes à les démêlés, j'ai eu tout d'un coup envie de rencontrer Edward aux mains d'argent, histoire qu'il me fasse une petite coupe vite faite bien faite. Mais mes cheveux longs c'est comme ma marque de fabrique.

Donc : " Don't touch ".

Je n'ai donc pas pu prendre de petit-déjeuner tellement, j'étais à la bourre. Et pour finir en beauté, j'ai marché sur une patte de mon chat qui était dans mes jambes, dans l'espoir d'avoir des croquettes.

Au final. Il n'a pas eu de croquettes, mais moi j'ai eu droit à un coup de patte terrible. Je l'ai bien senti le coup de patte à travers mon pantalon, qui mine de rien m'a protégé de la vengeance de Misty.

S'il savait qu'en plus il a le nom d'une chatte ! Ce que je croyais qu'il était lorsque l'on me l'a offert.

Pauvre Titi à moi.

Enfin, j'arrive pour prendre mon métro. Bien sûr il redémarre sous mon nez et ma natte.

Je suis vert de rage avec un popo de pigeon sur mon épaule droite, qui à eu le temps de me canarder entre mon hall et la bouche de métro. Heureusement que j'avais mis ma veste.

Enfin, je saute dans le métro suivant, plus poussé par les autres passagers qu'autre chose. Et me retrouve écrasé contre une femme un peu ronde, 5 fois comme moi au moins qui empester le parfum et la sueur. Si je m'en sors vivant, je vais mettre un cierge à Notre Dame.

J'arrive presque en courant devant les portes de l'entreprise et je glisse en arrière sur une merde de chien bien fraîche. Je me penche en avant et je redresse la situation…

Un peu trop !

Et là, je me prends de plein fouet la porte qui tourne en temps normal. Ben là… Elle n'a pas tourné la porte. Par contre moi j'ai vu des étoiles qui tournent tout autour de moi. Je me suis cru au Futuroscope, avec en prime un début de migraine proéminente…

Je veux mourir que l'on m'achève. Marre de la vie… Snif…

J'ai dû avoir d'ailleurs une perte de connaissance car… Je suis ni au travail, ni chez moi et ni sur le trottoir…

**Mais où suis-je ?**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Une blouse blanche.

Je me redresse tellement vite, que je m'achève tout seul en me tapant le front dans l'espèce de truc qui permet de donner de la lumière, lorsqu'ils opèrent.

Je fais quoi au bloc ?

Et me voici reparti au pays des Étoiles Levant et non au pays du Soleil Levant.

Bien que la blouse blanche avec un sourcil levé ait un air de Japonais.

« Restez allongé vous venez de réouvrire la plaie. »

Et crotte de fennec, je me suis ouvert le front par deux fois.

Veux mon Misty.

« Je vais vous faire une piqûre pour la… »

« **NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN.** »

« … ? … Pas de piqûre ? »

« Non aime pas. Vous n'avez pas autre chose contre les maracas, qui font une répète pour la fête de la musique dans ma tête ? J'ai toujours le caca de pigeon sur l'épaule au fait ? »

Un sourcil qui se lève encore plus avec un regard ahuri.

« Oui et oui… Je vais vous chercher des comprimés, tenez la gaze, je reviens. »

« Oh du sang… »

Et me voici reparti au pays de Candy et moi à celui de futurs ennuis.

« **HÉ**… Revenez à vous, allez, réouvrez les yeux. »

Je n'aurais pas dû les réouvrire… Il était toujours là et moi j'étais mort de honte… Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi. Trop la honte là…

« Ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive parfois. »

Je n'ose ni parler, ni bouger. Je suis mal dans mon boxer et pantalon.

Vous avez deviné ?

Je me suis fait pipi dessus (1). Ma plaie doit se fondre avec la couleur de mon visage tellement j'ai honte.

« Je peux me laver ? »

Je n'aime pas son sourie type, **je me fous de ta tronche**.

« Je vais voir si cela est possible. Cette fois-ci rester allongé et ne bougez pas. »

« _Oui._ »

J'ai cru qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, il avait peut-être entre temps gratter un jeu quelque quelconque et gagner le gros lot… Et bien non… Il est arrivé avec un verre d'eau, deux gélules et des vêtements propres.

« Vous buvez cela et je vais vous accompagnez pour prendre une douche. »

Là croyez-moi, j'ai eu une montée de grand chaud, type irruption volcanique. Il allait me voir à poil le type. Mon chat n'avait pas encore eu cet honneur, lui risque de l'avoir.

Une question s'impose :

« Vous allez me laisser seul ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous fassiez un nouveau malaise. »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un soupir de lassitude.

**À quelle heure elle finit la journée ?**

En me déshabillant… Devant lui… J'ai repris une nouvelle fois des couleurs aux joues. Et pas pour ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers…

J'avais fait tellement vite en m'habillant le matin, que j'avais mis deux chaussettes différentes, prises à la va vite dans la panière du linge propre. Une rouge et l'autre blanche. Autant dire que tout de noir vêtu hors mis la chemise, c'est une nouvelle fois la honte pour moi. Car lui il a des chaussettes toutes les deux noires.

J'ai fait la moue lorsqu'il a coincé ma natte dans une charlotte en plastique, comme les mamies portent lorsqu'il pleut. Remarque, c'est gentil. Il protège mes cheveux de l'eau et aussi un peu la plaie.

Le moment où tu te dis " **Je suis à la base pudique** ". Ce sera pour une autre fois, voir une autre vie. St Pierre a dû se rincer l'œil.

Ben quoi ?

Hormis la charlotte, la fissure sur mon front, mes chaussettes dépareillées et ma crotte de pigeon. Je suis un canon de presque perfection niveau physique.

Quoi ?

Bon **OK** aujourd'hui c'est pas vraiment ma journée de prédilection.

De toute façon mon popol, il est crevé là. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

La preuve… Il a eu une fuite.

C'est quoi ces fringues ?

« Les miennes. »

Oups ! J'ai parlé et non pensé.

« Ah, c'est un peu grand, voir beaucoup, mais c'est gentil. »

Avec le sourire que je lui fais, en plus de ses fringues, j'ai toute les chances d'être retenu s'il y a un casting pour le rôle de Simplet.

« Aller, maintenant il va falloir que je m'occupe de la plaie, j'ai déjà trop attendu. »

J'ai failli mourir.

Non pas à cause de la douleur, bien que je n'en étais pas très loin. Disons que j'ai tellement hurlé lorsqu'il a planté son hameçon pour le premier point. Qu'on aurait dit qu'il égorgeait un cochon.

J'ai vu dans le reflet de ses pupilles glaciales que ma fin était proche si je recommençais. Je ne peux pas avoir la piqûre sivousplaît ? A fait bobo à moi le capitaine crochet.

Je n'ai pas osé demander la piqûre, j'ai donc serré les dents très fort. Comment ils font les ptits bouts que l'on recoud ? Moi j'ai 25 ans et la prochaine fois j'opte pour la péridurale. Je sais ce n'est pas fait pour cela et je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une femme qui donne la vie une nouvelle fois. Car je n'ai pas fait que serrer les dents. J'ai agripper chaque côté du lit où je me trouvais, j'ai sué à grosses gouttes et j'avais écarté les jambes pour me donner plus de courage.

Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ça donne une certaine force de pousser les jambes écartées et repliées. Bref, j'avais tout de la future maman.

Sauf que moi j'ai eu 6 points de suture au lieu d'un bébé.

Le moment de quitter les lieux sonna pour moi vers 11h45. Je ne savais déjà pas comment j'étais arrivé ici, alors imaginez comment en repartir, en plus en étant un peu shooté par les anti-douleurs repris il y a 5 minutes.

Mission impossible. Il est où Tom Cuisse ? J'ai besoin d'un **héros** pour me raccompagner chez moi, au pire au boulot.

Bien que, vu que c'est l'entreprise où je bosse qui a appelé les pompiers. Je ne pense pas qu'ils attendent mon retour aujourd'hui.

J'ai voulu reprendre un minimum de force avant de retourner dans la jungle aux milles dangers pour moi aujourd'hui et j'ai dû m'endormir.

Et puis j'ai senti comme une secousse. J'ai cru à un séisme !

J'ai bien dit **cru**.

Après l'ouverture d'un œil avec espoir que nous soyons déjà le lendemain, je tombe sur… Le médecin qui ma maté et torturé.

LA VACHE IL ÉTAIT SI BEAU TOUT À L'HEURE ?

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

« Hein ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Plus de 19 heures. Je vous ai vu dormir vers midi, j'ai dit que l'on vous laisse vous reposez un peu, mais je pense que l'on vous a oublié. »

« Sûrement. Ba, c'est pas ma journée alors au moins j'ai eu un sursit de 7 heures environ. »

« Vous habitez où ? »

« On est où ? »

Pourquoi il rigole le boy-band ?

« Vous n'avez pas demandé ? »

« Non, j'avais la tête où il est peu recommandable de l'avoir. Bien que ! »

« Hn ! »

« Alors ? »

« Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Lariboisière (2). »

« AH. Je ne suis pas si loin que cela du boulot. De chez moi un peu plus, j'habite dans le 15ème arrondissement près de Montparnasse. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre le métro. »

Je me lève et je me rassoie aussitôt.

Punaise ! Je suis enceinte ou quoi ?

« Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quand ? »

Ouf. J'avais oublié ce paramètre. Moi qui bouffe comme 4 et qui est aussi gros qu'une crevette.

« Hier soir, pas eu le temps ce matin. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer seul, un membre de votre famille ne peut pas venir vous cherchez ? »

J'ai envie de jouer… Cela ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

« Avec un peu de chance. Hummmm, les heures de vol et le décollage horaire, New-York/Paris… Aller un peu moins de 15 heures en voyant larges… Vous croyez que je peux faire dodo ici ? »

Il a bien vu que je me foutais de lui, car il m'a souri. S'il y avait du soleil d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de l'hôpital j'aurais été ébloui. Il est le type avec la rose entre les dents, qui plonge de la falaise pour aller retrouver la fille, qui elle attend qu'Ultra Brille (3) arrive pour lui offrire la rose rouge.

J'aimerais bien le voir en maillot de bain tiens…

Houla ! J'ai vachement faim moi.

« Je vais vous raccompagner en métro jusqu'à chez vous. »

« Vous habitez dans le coin ? »

« Non. »

« Ne vous dérangez pas, je vais essayer d'attraper un taxi. »

C'est quoi ce levé de sourcil encore.

« Vous avez un chance sur dix d'en alpagué un. Vous n'êtes pas à New York ici. »

« C'est sûr. Sexe and the City, ce n'est pas Paris… J'ai dit cela à haute voix là ? »

« Hn. »

« Désolé, c'est le manque de… Nourriture ! »

Petit sourire niais de ma part et sourire en coin de la sienne.

Il m'a raccompagné. J'ai failli me prendre un truc tombé d'un échafaudage. Il a eu le réflexe de me tirer à lui et j'ai senti son parfum . Pas de chance pour moi, il avait dû passer plus de 48 heures aux urgences car il sentait le désinfectant à plein nez. C'est quand même mieux que la grosse dame. Je n'ai rien contre les personnes fortes, mais déjà que l'odeur du métro c'est pas top, alors imaginez, au matin transpiration et parfum de mauvais goût.

Le reste du trajet a presque été sans incident.

Disons que j'avais presque eu mon héros qui m'avait sauvé de cette fin de journée ou poisse et limite enfer régnait en maître depuis 7h ce matin.

Vous rigolez pas hein. Je ne le sens pas là, vous allez vous foutre de moi… Snif…

Durant notre parcourt en métro il a plut. Pas la petite pluie. Le truc qui fait que les égouts débordent et où les rues ressemblent à de minis cours d'eau.

Un taxi…

Qui arrivait à vive allure…

Ne m'a pas loupé, mais alors pire que le caca de pigeon du matin, pratiquement au même endroit d'ailleurs. Mon héros s'était arrêté chez le boulanger encore ouvert pour prendre du pain.

Il a eu de la chance, lui.

Je suis en immersion totale. Même mon pansement qui protégeait les points de sutures est trempé.

« **Marre de cette journée de SHIT.** »

« Vous avez de la gaze et du sparadrap ? »

« Na, j'ai pas ça, désolé. »

Il est gentil quand même.

Après m'avoir fait reculer de la chaussée, pour ne pas de nouveau jouer au grand splatch (4). Il est rentré dans la pharmacie juste à côté de la boulangerie qui fermait à 21 heures. Je suis resté sur le trottoir histoire de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout et bien vous n'allez pas le croire… Une femme a dû croire que je faisais la manche ou que j'étais un SDF. Car elle m'a donné une pièce de 2 euros. J'ai mis plus de 15 secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait mis la pièce dans la main.

Il faut dire qu'avec les vêtements déjà secs je nageais dedans, je dois avoir une allure pas terrible.

Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux mon Mitsy.

« C'est qui Mitsy ? Votre compagnon ? Il a un nom de fille ! »

Punaise, j'ai encore pensé tout haut.

« C'est mon chat à qui j'ai écrasé une patte ce matin. C'était une chatte normalement. »

« Ah ! Vous voulez acheter quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? … Ah non c'est une femme, elle m'a pris pour un je sais pas quoi. Je la donnerai à qui de droit lorsque je verrais G. »

« G ? »

« Le SDF qui traîne où je bosse. »

« Hn… On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Le chat m'a regardé d'un sale œil vert lorsque je suis arrivé, mais la marre d'eau que j'ai mise un peu partout l'a dissuadé de venir à moi. J'ai de suite poser mon sac plastique avec mes vêtements sales où il se doit. Et je vous le donne en mile, mon héros m'a suivi jusque dans ma salle de bains et m'a de nouveau maté me déshabiller.

Je vais finir par croire que ce médecin est un pervers.

Bien qu'il m'ait enveloppé dans ma propre serviette et frotté le dos pour me réchauffer.

Des pervers comme cela, j'en veux bien tous les jours que Dieu fait.

Puis il m'a refait mon pansement. Durant toute l'opération mon ventre, comme dans le métro, se remit à crier famine.

« Vous avez des pâtes ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Vous faire à manger. »

« AH… Oui dans le placard du haut. »

« Vous restez assis bien sagement. Mais juste avant de faire chauffer l'eau, où sont les croquettes du chat, il me lance un regard de la mort là. »

Je fixe ce que regarde mon héros.

« Misty arrête de regarder mes invités de travers. »

« Invité ! »

« Il est jaloux de nature et je suis homo, vaut mieux qu'il croit que vous êtes un invité. Au fait c'est comment votre nom ? »

« Heero Yuy. »

« … »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire niais.

« J'aime beaucoup. »

« Donc je suis un invité homo qui est en concurrence avec un chat gay. »

« Heuuuuuuuuu, oui… Vous êtes aussi homo ? »

« Oui. Les croquettes ? »

« Dans le placard du bas. »

« Ok. »

J'ai maté ses fesses durant tout le temps où il a cuisiné. Le chat s'est frotté à son jean pour le remercier des croquettes.

Sale bête… Il est à moi.

Et je n'ai pas failli à cette journée de poisse terrible.

Je me suis brûlé le palet en voulant manger trop vite les pâtes trop chaudes.

Mais bon.

J'ai pu rencontrer mon Heero et comme on dit…

Demain est un autre jour.

J'espère seulement qu'il sera sous une bonne étoile !

**FIN  
du  
LVII**

Mais non la fin n'est pas frustrante.  
**Si peu... ****(¤**** - ****¤).****  
**_(Mais oui c'est frustrant très même ! Méchante va !!! lol - Siashini )…_ "_Héhéhéhéhéhé… Fière de moi…_ _Cat_"  
Alors ? Il est pas trop mal hein ?  
Perso j'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu à vous aussi en le lisant.  
BISOUS, à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◇

(1) - Je tiens juste à préciser que cela est arrivé à un ami à moi. Pas dans les mêmes circonstances.  
Lui a eu très peur pour un de ses fils qui était aux urgences. Il s'est trouvé mal et s'est fait pipi dessus.  
Mon ami (homme, il est marié) n'est pas du genre trouillard. Loin de là.  
C'est un homme qui fait plus de 1mètre 95 et sûrement plus de 100 kilos. D'ailleurs il a fallu 4 infirmiers pour le mettre sur un brancard.  
Tout ceci pour vous dire que se faire pipi dessus en cas de choc ou de peur, voir les 2 à la fois peut arriver réellement.  
Ce n'est pas une pure invention de ma part… Catirella  
(2) - l'Hôpital Lariboisière, est bien à Paris dans le 10ème arrondissement. Je l'ai pris au hasard. Je tenais à le dire, il m'en fallait un, c'est lui qui a gagné.  
(3) – Je ne sais plus si c'est Ultrabrite ou Émail Diamant… Moment de doute, mais je pense que je ne me suis pas trompée à la base.  
(4) - Le grand splatch : Attraction du Parc Astérix.

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
